Adel the Ruler of Esthar
by Angel1188
Summary: This is my little fic about Adel the sorceress from Esthar. If you want to know more you have to read it. As always R


Disclaimer: All of the FF8 characters belong to Squaresoft. The name Adellia is my creation and so is Jason McAlbert.  
  
Adel the Ruler of Esther  
  
  
  
"Look at that monster!" the children cried pointing a the young girl. She was a monster to all people. The only people who had loved her were her parents. but her parents were dead. They had died when she was only 8. Now she was 15 and lived on the streets of Deling all alone. The other children laughed and made fun of her because she wasn't pretty or even looked human. She had long red hair and her skin was an odd purplish color. Her parents had named her Adellia when she was born. Adel meant "beautiful spirit" in one of the old Centran languages. Adellia had always loved her beautiful name but the others had started making fun of it. Adellia cowered away from them because they held sticks in there hands. A deep male voice suddenly rang out in her defense. "Hey leave her alone. She never did anything to hurt you." The children backed away obediently and lowered there eyes. "Sir she is a horrible person and is so ugly." One of the children said in protest. The young man ignored the child and lowered a hand to help Adellia up. "Here let me help you. What is your name?" the young man asked as Adellia slowly grasped her hand. "My name is Adellia." she whispered as he pulled her to her feet. "Well Adellia my name is Jason McAlbert. I am the ruler of Esther. It would be my honor if you would join me at my hotel room for dinner. You don't have to dress formally, we are going to be eating in my room. Here is my room number. Just tell them that you came to see me and they will let you pass. I will leave your name at the desk." the young ruler whispered handing her a piece of paper. Adellia took the paper and mumbled a word of thanks. "I will see you around 6 then?" Jason said looking into her dark eyes. Adellia could only nod as he started to leave. Adellia couldn't say a word so she just nodded her head. She couldn't take her eyes off of the young ruler. He was the most beautiful creature she had ever seen. He had dark brown hair and unusual blue eyes. His face was finely sculpted with his high cheekbones and perfect smile. Adellia turned and ran to the little ally that she called home in order to change and look presentable in his presence.  
  
Moving quietly through the crowds Adellia made her way to the Galbadian Hotel. As she approached she heard soft piano music coming out of it. She walked inside and went straight to the front desk. "Um...I came to see....I mean my name is....is Adellia." she finally forced out. The desk clerk stood and smiled at the girl. "Welcome Ms. Adellia, I will show you to his room." the clerk quickly showed her to her room and then left.  
  
"Adellia I am glad you could come." Jason said when he saw her face. "You...you are?" she stuttered blushing beet red. "Yes. You interest me Adellia the Orphan." he said looking into her eyes. He lowered his mouth to hers and gently pulled her into his embrace. When the two came back up for air Jason looked over at her. "Adellia I love you. Will you marry me?" he said bluntly looking into her eyes. "I....yes I will marry you." She said smiling. He leaned over to her again and kissed her more passionately this time.  
  
In the small chapel Adellia and Jason recited there vows and were proclaimed married. As the two were leaving a woman suddenly came up from through the ground. She was in bad shape and was struggling to hang on. "Adellia stand back! This is a sorceress." Jason cried pulling her back. The sorceress was dying and trying to find someone to pass her powers onto. The sorceress frowned and tossed Jason across the ground. She then in her dying moments passed her powers onto Adellia. Adellia fell and Jason ran to help her up. "Adellia are you ok?" he asked helping her sit up. "Yes I am ok but now I am a sorceress. People will hate me even more." she cried as she buried her face in his chest. "Don't worry Adellia I am your knight and will protect you from all danger." he whispered.  
  
*three years later*  
  
"Jason do we really have to go back to Deling." Adellia asked as they walked down the streets of Esther. "Yes my love we do. The new president wants to talk to me about something." he pulled his wife into a kiss before continuing. "I don't even think you should be going with our child on the way." "I have to go with you." Adellia replied. "I don't want to be away from you." she cried. "Alright my love you can come. This is only because as your knight I must protect you." he said.  
  
"Its been a long time since we were last here." Adellia said looking around. "Yes it has. I have to go to the Presidential Palace for a bit so why don't you go to the hotel?" Jason said letting go of her hand. Adellia shook her head. "No please come back to the hotel with me for a bit." she whispered pulling on his hand. The Estharian ruler finally agreed and the two headed for the hotel. Once inside there room they came together in deep passionate kissing but were rudely interrupted by a knocking on the door. "Open up!" voices shouted. "Adellia go hide in the closet. I fear these men will do you and me harm." he whispered. "No if they wish to do us harm then I will stay and fight with you." she answered. "No Adellia you must protect our child. He must live and become the ruler of our country." he replied pushing her into the closet and closing the door just as the front door was kicked in. "Your royal highness we have come to kill you as the president requested." the leader said. He then withdrew a knife and threw it into Jason's heart. The men then ran out the door. Adellia ran out and fell down next to her husband and knight. "Jason wake up." she whispered. "Adel...lia protect our child. Adel please he is Esthar's last hope. He will rule our country as soon as he is born." Jason's words drifted off as he took his last breath. "NOOOOO!" Adellia's screams filled the air. Men came running in and saw the dead ruler. "My lady Adellia what happened?" one of the clerks said. It was the same clerk who had shown her to Jason's room years earlier. "the ruler of Esthar is dead." she said sadly. "Someone prepare his body to be sent back to Esthar. We leave at first light." Adellia said standing up brushing the tears out of her eyes. I am the new queen of Esthar. I lost my husband and knight but I will not lose my throne to a mere babe Adellia thought as she left the room.  
  
  
  
*three months later*  
  
"My lady not much longer." the nurse cried as she saw the head of the baby boy. Adellia pushed on until the baby boy was born. "My lady what shall you name him?" the nurse asked. "the babe shall be put in an orphanage." Adellia said not even looking at the child. "But-but-but my lady?" the nurse said looking surprised. "Do as I command!" Adellia shouted. "My Lady Adellia you must name the child if he is to be put in the orphanage." the nurse said holding the babe closer to her. "Fine name the child.... name his Laguna Loire." Adellia said. "And do not call me Adellia any more. From now on my name is simply Adel. It means feared one and that is what I shall be." Adellia said coldly. "Yes my lady Adel." the nurse said bowing. Laguna Loire... That is the name of my child. For I gave him my maiden name. Adellia Loire is dead. I am now the Sorceress Adel. The most feared sorceress in the world. Adellia thought coldly.  
  
  
  
*twenty seven years later*  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" Adel shouted as she saw several men bowing down to her. "Lady Adel we have captured Ellone." one said. He had long shoulder length brown hair and strange blue eyes. The man looked incredibly familiar. "where is she?" Adel said shaking off the odd thoughts. "she is in there my lady." the man continued. "Good." she said walking inside. The man followed her in and heard her exclaim. "What is the meaning of this? This is a hologram not Ellone. Do you wish to fool me?" Adel shouted turning around. "You caught us. Man my plans are always.....PERFECT!" he shouted pushing Adel forward. Adel fell into the machine and felt herself starting to freeze. "You did it Laguna!" a man shouted. Laguna... Adel thought. "Laguna Loire is our new ruler!" another shouted. Laguna....Laguna Loire my son Adel thought desperately. He will never know the truth about his family Adel thought. I suppose it is for the best....  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen presenting Laguna Loire, the man who defeated Sorceress Adel Loire the ruler of Esthar for the past 27 years." the announcer shouted. Laguna stood and smiled. His smile froze though when he heard Adel's full name. "We know very little about your family Laguna. The only thing we know is that your mother named you Laguna Loire and her name was Adellia Loire. Her husband is unknown." The word echoed in Laguna's head. Adellia Loire he thought. Adellia Loire and Adel Loire are one and the same. Laguna walked over to the microphone and started his speech.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen I am Laguna Loire son of Adellia Loire who was also known as Adel Loire." he stopped speaking and the crowd began murmuring among themselves. "though my mother was an evil hearted ruler, I know that my father, Jason McAlbert was a good man and loved his people very much. I promise you now that I will do everything in my power to be the kind of ruler that Jason McAlbert was." Laguna ended his speech at that and looked up to the sky. Don't worry father I won't let you down.....  
  
  
  
Authors Notes: Ok I decided to do a fic on Adel because she is always overlooked when people think about the sorceresses. I tried to understand how she got the throne in Esthar and why she is so mean. I made Laguna, Adel's son because I thought it would be interesting that way. If you want to yell at me for making such a weird story or ask me what I was talking about email me at Dragonfire11880@hotmail.com. As always please read and review my work PLEASE. 


End file.
